Nameless
by Buni-San
Summary: One-Shot. ichigo and Rukia made an agreement a long time ago about he name of their child, but when the baby was born, they found themselves in an odd situation. I don't own Bleach. Please Review!


**Nameless**

**OoO**

When Rukia told her husband that she was pregnant, they had made an agreement on the name of their child. She understood Ichigo's reasons for the name he chose, even though he didn't fully comprehend the reasoning for the name she provided.

Should they have a daughter with orange hair, her name would be Masaki. Rukia held no problems or disagreements at all. She rather liked the name, and would be proud to give it to her daughter, knowing that it would make not only her husband happy, but would please the rest of the Kurosaki clan she had married into. Especially her eccentric father-in-law.

Should they have a son with black hair, his name would be Kaien. As previously stated, Ichigo didn't fully understand the reasoning for the name, but he understood enough. He knew that Rukia had been forced to kill the shinigami brother of the Shiba clan a long time ago-- hell, Genju wouldn't shut up about it almost the whole time he and the others went to Soul Society to rescue her. He knew that Kaien Shiba had been on squad thirteen with her, and he knew that he looked a whole hell of a lot like the guy, and he also knew that Rukia had feelings for the long dead vise-captain. That was why it tore her up so much to talk about him, because she had killed someone she cared about with her own hands.

His own guilt for the death of his mother, how he felt that it was his fault that his actions lead to the death of the woman that not only he, but the rest of his family loved more than anyone else... he understood her pain on the situation better than anyone, and he agreed to the name.

If it is a daughter with orange hair, her name will be Masaki.

If it is a son with black hair, his name will be Kaien.

Nine months passed slowly, they agreed to not find out about the gender of the baby, and just leave it as a surprise. The time spent while Rukia's stomach grew with life was filled with Ichigo fighting hallows and running back and forth from the Soul Society, for Rukia's already dead soul couldn't pass through the gate with an alive spirit in her. Rukia wasn't put out about it though, it was true that she often grew bored just sitting around the house stuck in her gigai. All was well however, when Karin and Yuzu came by the house to help her fix up the nursery, and when she was feeling particularly depressed or odd, Ichigo would surprise her with some Chappy The Bunny merchandise from Urahara's shop.

She really loved Ichigo when he bought her the beloved bunny stuffs, because she knew how much he hated them.

The due date arrived right on time, in late August.

Rukia screamed with the pains of labor.

Ichigo actually fainted.

Ishhin was the doctor to deliver the baby.

Karin tried to help wake her brother up, while Yuzu went to tell every single one of her older brother's friends about the baby coming.

Seventeen hours after her water broke, at exactly three-twenty-four in the morning on a Saturday, the entire clinic was positively stuffed full of shinigami, humans, a lone Quincy and more. All waiting to hear about the condition of the baby and the mother while at the same time trying to keep the worried father calm enough so he didn't pass out again.

Seventeen hours after her water broke, at exactly three-twenty-four in the morning on a Saturday, the entire clinic could hear the loud first shrieks of a baby.

If it was a daughter with orange hair, her name would be Masaki.

If it was a son with black hair, his name would be Kaien.

So when the newly appointed grinning grandfather handed the exhausted mother a still crying baby boy with bright orange hair, Rukia and Ichigo found themselves in an odd situation.

"Wow! He looks just like Ichigo!"

"I wonder what color is eyes will be!"

"Awe! He's already scowling just like his daddy!"

"So cute!"

"So, what's his name?"

Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

In all their excitement for orange headed-daughters and black-haired sons, they had forgotten about the possibility of having a baby with different features. How awkward was it then, to say that they didn't have a name yet for their beloved baby?

"You know..." All eyes turned to Rukia, who smiled down at her beautiful son scowling slightly with his eyes closed while mewling quietly, snuggling himself next to his mother. "...I think I want something...unique, for him... something special and different." She said, running lithe fingers over the baby's soft tufts of orange hair, as she did, Ichigo noticed his new son's scowl seem to fade into a small toothless smile befitting of a infant.

"Like what, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, lifting a pinky finger to the baby's hand, and watching as it's tiny fingers tried to curl around the digit.

He was so small...

"I'm not sure... but it'll come in time." She smiled when she saw the small hand tighten it's grip on her husband's finger, and watched as amber eyes widened in awe. "We've only just met him, after all. We should wait to see his personality for a few days before deciding on something fitting, don't you think?" She asked, watching Ichigo careful and slowly take the baby from her arms to hold him.

"Yeah...sounds like a plan to me." He smiled, grinning with pride when the baby's scowl came back.


End file.
